Hemlock
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|1 = lyrics hemlock | 22 | ♀️ | rainwing when you gotta kill people for student loans lyrics lyrics app. + xx + xx lyrics pers. + xx + xx lyrics etc. + xx + xx lyrics gall. gallery lyrics |-|2 = old page fhfhfhfhhffh THIS PAGE IS REALLY OUTDATED ILL FIX IT LATER AHAHAHA |} Hemlock belongs to LunaTheEclipse. Do not use her without my permission. Hemlock is a gifted dragoness, who put her smarts to the wrong cause. Description At first glance, this dragoness is simply another part of the crowd. Nothing out if the ordinary- her scales are a reddish maroon, shining brightly in the sun. Her wing membranes and underscales are a darker forest green, while her frills are a light lily green. Her eyes sparkle innocently the same color as her frills, but a mischievous glint always seems to sparkle from somewhere. Another thing that sets her aside, her necklace. It is a vial of hemlock on a silver chain. However, she usually keeps this hidden, and only a dragon with extensive knowledge on plants or poisons would recognize the hemlock. Something about this dragon is beautiful, though no one knows what. Her voice is melodic, and her smile constant. You are most likely to see her serving someone of high status their meal. Her talons are quick, great for discretely lacing her target's meal with poison. "What?! She's been poisoned?!" ~Moon Flower (Hemlock) Personality Hemlock is a very calm and collected dragon. She refuses to panic in th most difficult situations, finding this makes it easier to calculate an escape. She really is a very bright dragon, unfortunately, that knowledge was put to the wrong cause. She considers herself a perfectionist, and has a place for everything. When she makes plans, she calculates many results, and what her next plan of action would be. She has memorized almost all of Pyrrhia, having traveled across it several times. It takes a lot to scare her, unless we're talking about spiders. Suffering from arachnophobia, the sight of any arachnid will send her to the floor covered in pale green scales and a face of horror. Fortunately, she rarely keeps evidence on her, disposing, hiding, or delivering it to wherever she sees fit. She is also very untrusting, barely telling her "allies" anything. They are quickly disposed of, or silenced if the slightest hint of betrayal becomes apparent. Hemlock was the top of her class in botany and mathematics, using these skills to create new poisons and calculate plans and escape routes. "NO. NONOPENEVERNUPENONONO. NO SPIDERS TODAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH. NOPE." '' ~Hemlock History You would think someone like Hemlock had a terrible past, or was trying to get revenge, or had a mental issue, but she doesn't. Her past is completely normal, she was born, went to school, got good grades, then went to find her own path in life. She was struggling with money, and she couldn't sell her poisons, so when someone offered her a job for good money, she took it. Her poison finally went to good use, and she had killed someone of high status. Her popularity quickly rose, and the money started flooding in. She didn't love it,or become obsessed with killing or anything like that, it was just her job. She had found her calling in life, and she had more than enough money to support herself. She used this to build a lab where she could create poisons of different potencies and side effects, but the location is unknown. Other than that, it has been reported she lives nowhere, and is constantly on the run. ''"You may be better at killing Genocide, but I'm betting I got a much better grade than you." ~Hemlock Relationships ---- Family: Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Friends: None as of now. Love interests: Shen Pets: None as if now. Other: "Yes yes, all of this friend stuff sounds wonderful, but I'm a bit busy right now, so if you could disappear forever I'd appreciate it." ~Angel's Trumpet (Hemlock) Alibi's SeaWing - Swamp Lily IceWing - Arctic Lupine SandWing - Moon Flower MudWing - Wild Calla NightWing - Angel's Trumpet SkyWing - Poison Ivy RainWing - Caladium "Really? You should see Angel's Trumpet! She's always so grumpy!" ~Caladium (Hemlock) Trivia ---- •On Wings Of Fire On Facebook?!, her name is HemmyTheFlower •She was originally going to be a venomborn RainWing, but was decided against because Luna thought it would be too op •She is rarely called Hemlock when out of rp, and is usually called Hemmy "They know who I am >:D" ~HemmyTheFlower (Hemlock) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Content (Heartenvy)